A Cat Who Say Lies
by 00.00 AM
Summary: Memang, sempat terpikir oleh Naruto untuk menjadi manusia, tapi tak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau itu benar-benar menimpanya akibat penyihir yang menangkapnya dan menjadikannya percobaan. Sebuah syarat mutlak berlaku baginya untuk tidak pernah berkata jujur, atau ia akan mati.
1. Epilog

Kujejalkan keempat tungkaiku di koridor lantai dua—di mana kamar Shion berada— sementara kuping yang luar biasa sensitif ini tak ada hentinya mendeteksi isak kesedihan dari ruang tamu. Ibu Shion. Dan beberapa suara lain dari kerabat yang datang sejak siang.

Aku tak tahu penyebab dari suara yang membuat atmosifir rumah ini menjadi tak enak untuk ditinggali sejak lama. Ku sadari hal ini terjadi sekitar pukul 8 kemarin malam. Saat Ibu jatuh terduduk setelah mengangkat telepon rumah. Ibu masih tetap menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan—entah mengabaikan atau memang tidak sadar—ketika aku membelaikan diri ke tubuhnya.

Lalu perlahan meninggi, suara isak Ibu dapat ku dengar.

Butuh waktu 10 detikan untuk sampai di balik pintu. 5 detik menunggu dan mengeong tak menggerakan sedikit pun pintu di hadapanku, aku berbalik badan mencari jalan masuk lain—pintu alternatif ke kamar Shion. Lewat jendela depan.

Beruntung saat itu terbuka. Tidak lebar, tapi cukup untuk kepalaku melonjor masuk.

Ruangan sedang, terang dengan nuansa kuning lembut, serta wangi khas Shion langsung menyapa penciumanku—entah nama apa yang diberikan manusia untuk wangi ini, tapi baunya menenangkan. Ku pikir ini aroma rasa favorit pemilik kamar, Vanila, kalau tidak salah. Dengan variasi campuran harum lainnya.

Di tengokan pertama mata biruku langsung menemukan seonggok tubuh wanita tengah tengkurap di atas kasur. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan teurai berantakan sementara wajahnya dibenamkan ke bantal.

Ia tidur? Sore-sore buta? Tubuhnya tak merespon. Tidak saat berada di pinggirnya, mengeong di samping kepala atau saat kujilati kulit telinganya.

Tapi bodohnya aku, getaran di tubuhnya baru bisa kutangkap di detik selanjutnya. Aku diam. Mencerna situasi sampai kupingku bergerak refleks ke belakang seketika kembali mendengar isak.

Shion sedang menangis.

Suaranya pilu. Begitu menyakitkanku—bukan hanya di kuping, tapi di seluruh tubuh. Ku sadari sekarang kegunaan bantal di wajahnya untuk meredam jeritannya. Yang bahkan tak bisa keluar dalam bentuk teriakan, tertahan di tenggorakan. Tapi kuping kucingku masih bisa merasakan suara terkuncinya.

Kupindahkan tubuhku di samping tubuhnya setelah terpaku 3 detik yang terasa sangat panjang, meringkuk membentuk bola sebelum menutup mata. Merasakan ribuan jarum gaib menerjang dadaku setiap kali mendengar sedunya.

Au tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menahan majikanku agar menghentikan tangisnya. Aku tidak bisa memeluknya, merangkulnya atau sekedar mengelus pundaknya yang biasa dilakukan manusia saat melihat seseorang tengah terseduh.

Kurasakan tempatku bersandar bergerak, merubah posisinya sampai saat ku membuka mata dan menoleh mendapati kalau Shion kini terduduk menatapku lembut. Ia mengabaikan sisa air mata di sudut matanya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh kepalaku, lalu bergerak dalam sentuhan lembut. Yang bodohnya malah ku nikmati dalam situasi ini.

"_Ne, _Naruto, apa ditinggalkan Ayah harus se-menyakitkan ini?" tanyanya, suaranya parau. "Apa kau bisa merasakannya juga?" Matanya menemui mataku, mendalaminya. Ia terdiam, seolah menunggu jawaban dari kucing berbulu kuning sempurna dihadapannya.

"Meongg," _Ya, aku juga merasakannya—_adalah kalimat yang tak bisa keluar dari mulut brengsek ini.

Dan memang iya. _Well, _aku tak tahu se-menyakitkan apa perasaan Shion saat ini, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan 4 saudara—aku tak pernah tahu seperti apa wajah ayahku. Rasanya menyakitkan. Sangat. Waktu itu aku—dan saudaraku—masih berumur sekitar 3 minggu lebih, Ibuku sedang mencari makanan di tengah malam berbadai, sementara kami menanti kebingungan kardus usang di pinggir jalan.

Sampai anjing liar kelaparan mengenduskan hidungnya pada bau kami.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar?" Tanpa perlu menunggu izinku—aku tak masalah—tubuhku dipeluk erat di antara dada dan lututnya yang ia tekuk beberapa saat kemudian. Pada detik selanjutnya kudengar suara kombinasi menyayat hati dari detakan jantung, isakan tangis dan napas yang tersenggal. Beberapa tetes air mata menetes menjadikan pelengkap di sela-selanya.

Aku mengerti. Saat itu juga, aku mengerti.

Bagaimana perasaan Shion sebenarnya, lubang gelap di dadanya. Entah insting atau karunia yang kudapat dari mana, tapi aku bisa merasakannya.

Aku ingin melindunginya. Menutupi lubang hitam itu dengan sesuatu yang lebih cerah. Melekatnya dengan lem atau semen agar tidak kembali terbuka. Perasaan itu semakin membesar, membesar dan membesar. Sampai kurasakan jantung, paru-paru dan rusuk-rusuk di dalamku memaksa keluar.

Aku ingin menjadi manusia.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, OC.**

**.**

**A Cat Who Say Lie**

**.**

**Discalimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**~Enjoy it~**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Sebulan berlalu sejak kematian Ayahanda Shion. Hari berlalu cepat seperti biasa setelah minggu pertama dilewati.

Kini aku berbaring di kasur Shion—atau mungkin duduk— dengan gaya ala patung spinx mesir, memperhatikan kesibukan Shion menyiapkan perlatan sekolahnya. Gerakannya cekatan memindahkan buku yang ia perlukan hari ini ke tas, alih-alih wajahnya yang tampak cemas di kejar waktu.

Aku ingin membantu. Dan keinginan itu kulakukan saat itu juga.

Aku beranjak dari posisiku, lantas mulai bergerak mencari buku dengan jilid biru bunga mawar, setelah mengingat hari dan mendapati buku terakhir yang Shion cari. Hari selasa. Dan Shion hanya membawa buku tebal itu pada hari yang sama yang telah lalu.

Aku berterima kasih pada cahaya matahari yang dibiarkan masuk lewat jendela kamar, sehingga memudahkanku untuk menyusuri kolong, sudut, atau celah yang menjadi lebih terang karenanya.

Hanya butuh 5 langkah kaki dan 3 tengokan, mataku berhasil menemukan target pencarianku, terselip di antara tumpukan buku di atas lemari.

"Meongg," seruku, tak mengalihkan pandangan pada buku, berharap Shion paham dan mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Jangan sekarang, Naru. Aku harus sudah siap 5 menit lagi atau aku harus berdiri di koridor—" di pencarian selanjutnya, Shion menatap ke atas lemari dan menemukan buku yang ia cari—tanpa tahu kalau aku sudah menunjuk tempat yang sama selama 3 detik lebih awal. Ia mengambilnya, mengabaikan senyum yang sudah di ambang gerakan, lantas menyempatkan diri menatapku. "Ohh... jadi tadi kau ingin memberitahuku, Naruto. Maaf aku tidak sadar, tapi beruntunglah sekarang bukunya sudah kudapat."

Ada perasaan frustasi hinggap ketika bantuanku tak berguna—tapi tak lama hilang. Aku mengalihkan pandang pada Shion yang kini tengah berbenah diri di hadapan cermin.

Ia memastikan kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan seragamnya—kemeja putih berdasi kupu-kupu merah dibalik almamater merah darah dan rok senada kotak-kotak. Senyum tipis terkulas di wajah cantik tertempa sinar mentari pagi diiringi kata "Sempurna."

Shion mengambil sepatu sekolah coklatnya di rak tak jauh dari lemarinya, memakainya, lalu menyamankannya dengan mengetuk ujung sepatu di lantai teras kamar.

Dunia kucingku cukup nyaman. Sungguh, kalau boleh jujur. Dan membosankan. Makanan, tempat tidur, majikan ramah dan semuanya kuperoleh tanpa harus—setidaknya—membasmi para tikus yang tak pernah kucium keberadaannya. Menunggu kepulangan Shion, biasanya aku bermesraan dengan beberapa tempat favoritku di ruang tamu.

Tanpa banyak menimbang perbuatanku, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Shion hari ini, setelah selesai menyantap roti selai coklatnya dan keluar rumah. Setelah menyelinap keluar lewat jendela samping, aku mengikutinya tanpa perlu menyembunyikan keberadaanku—ia terlalu sibuk mengatur larinya agar tidak tersandung.

tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk melihat bangunan seluas beberapa puluh meter di depan, sekitar 45 hektar. Sekolah Shion.

Mata biruku menyelediki pria bertubuh cukup kekar berumur kira-kira 30 tahunan, di lihat dari wajahnya yang tampaknya tak bersahabat, mengenakan seragam formal dan menatap siswa berusuhan melewatinya lewat gerbang sekolah dengan tatapan membeku. Sejak awal perhatianku, tak ada satu pun siswa yang cukup naif untuk menyapanya.

Aku sangat amat bersyukur jarak dari rumah ke sini hanya sekitar 550 meteran. Mungkin akhirnya aku bisa menggunakan cakar-tak-pernah-digunakan-bekerja ini jika itu tiba. Akan ku pastikan setidaknya 10 luka di wajahnya saat mulai menceramahi Shion.

Tapi untunglah tak terjadi. Shion masuk ke lingkungan sekolah 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Aku masih mengikutinya dari beberapa tempat yang biasa kucing lakukan—di atas genting, menyusuri pinggiran gedung atau polos berjalan di koridor yang sama di belakangnya. Shion baru sampai di kelasnya sekitar 3 menit kemudian. Berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk lantas duduk di kursi ketiga dari belakang barisan paling dekat jendela.

Kelasnya ramai, sekitar 30 siswa, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka dapat kulihat mendekati Shion atau bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapanya. Aku yakin akan hal itu, alih-alih tempatku yang kini mengawasinya dari gedung seberang. Shion juga terlihat tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke balik jendela bosan.

Tak lama wanita berumur sepuluh tahun lebih tua—kira-kira 28—dengan para murid masuk dengan setelah baju rapi. Ia membenarkan posisi matanya sebelum membuka mulut dan ku yakin kalau jam pelajaran itu dimulai dengan absen.

...

..

.

Aku mengedarkan kepalaku untuk kesekian puluh kalinya di jam ini sampai menemukan Shion di kursi meja _cafeteria_ sekolah bundar di samping ruangan. Saat itu seorang wanita berambut merah jambu duduk di seberangnya. Menyantap _sandwich_ daging sapi sementara Shion baru menghabiskan rotinya dan mulai menyeruput kopi susunya—aku bisa mengetahui dari baunya.

"Jadi, soal _camping_ sekolah nanti, apa saja yang akan kau bawa selain peralatan wajib?" tanya wanita itu. Keduanya tak menyadari kedatanganku di bawah meja mereka. "Kita dilarang membawa _handphone, _tapi dibolehkan membawa boneka tidur untuk sebagian orang yang tak bisa terlelap tanpa menghirup aromanya. Unik?"

Shion menemui pandangan emerald wanita di hadapannya selama 3 detik, lalu mengedarkannya ke samping sambil menyimpan cangkir di atas pisin keramiknya. "Tak ada yang spesial, Sakura. Aku tak punya masalah tidur kalau tak memeluk kurama." Balas Shion, aku membayangkan boneka rubah di kamar Shion ketika mendengar kata terakhirnya.

"Ini kamp pertama kita di semeseter baru. Letaknya sama seperti kamp sebelumnya, entah para guru ta punya tempat lain atau memang sengaja melakukannya," Sakura, gadis merah jambu yang tak kulihat di jam pertama karena terlambat, menyandarkan samping wajahnya malas di telapak tangan yang dijadikan tumpuan. "Seolah kembalinya Tenten dengan baju compang camping dan mata kosong tak menyadarkan kepala sinting mereka, tahun lalu. Kenapa juga harus diwajibkan." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Shion merespon sumpah serapah setelahnya dengan nada tenang dan sedikit terdengar positif ketimbang Sakura. "Kabar baiknya tak pernah seorang pun kehilangan nyawa. Para guru memutuskan kalau kejadian itu karena dia minum alkohol sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Dan kau percaya itu?" Sakura mendongkakkan tubuhnya ke depan terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Memangnya ada alasan lebih logis ketimbangnya?" Shion mengangkat sebelah alis, balas menuntut.

"Matanya kosong, bajunya compang-camping dengan robekan besar di bagian lututnya yang meninggalkan luka. Ia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah 2 hari setelahnya. Dan kau bilang itu alkohol?"

"Alkohol penyebabnya. Ia bisa saja mabuk berat lalu jatuh sampai merobek pakaiannya. Memangnya dari mana kau bisa menjelaskan bau mulutnya yang tak asing?"

"Anggap pernyataanmu benar, lalu abaian dengan saat ia menggumamkan sesuatu tentang _darah _beberapa kali sampai tiba-tiba ketakutan seperti anak kucing," Sakura menghempaskan napas berat lelah begitu menyandarkan badannya di punggung kursi. "Dan lupakan soal luka merah di punggungnya yang berpola mistis dan perkataannya mengenai melihat kepala wanita tersenyum ke arahnya di pangkuannya."

"Efek alkoh—" aku mengeong pembicaraan yang sebagian tak ku pahami. Shion terenjat kaget mendengar suaraku, lantas menengok ke arahku dengan memasang wajah terlucu terbaiku. "N-Naru? Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah?" Shion memekik, namun detik selanjutnya aku sudah ada di pangkuanku.

Tujuan memasang wajah terlucuku tercapai.

"Oh jadi ini kucing yang sering kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura tapi matanya memperhatikanku dengan detail.

"Lucu, kan," ucap Shion, jelas bukan pertanyaan. Seakan pangkuannya masih tak cukup memuaskankku, tangannya memanjakan tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa merimanya dengan sangat terbuka. Lagi pula bisa apa aku? Menolaknya? Mustahil.

"Setuju, jika saja aku mengabaikan tipuan mata yang seolah melihat wajahnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat kau memangkunya tadi." Tatapan Sakura masih seperti sebelumnya. Mengawasi dengan pancaran sepenuhnya curiga. Haruno Sakura. Aku akan memasukannya ke daftar manusia yang perlu dipertimbangkan. "Jadi apa yang membawamu ke mari, Munchin besar kuning? Mengantarkan bekal majikanmu atau jauh-jauh cuma ingin dimanjanya?"

Coret. Sakura Haruno harus masuk daftar manusia yang perlu dijauhi. Aku tak tahu wanita bisa se-sarkasme ini.

Shion mengabaikan nada sinis Sakura kali ini, tapi setuju dengan inti kalimatnya. "Benar, Naruto," ia mengangkat tubuhku, mengecek setiap sudut seolah ada tempat di mana aku bisa menyimpan makanan untuk diantarkan.

"Meong~~" kuharap itu cukup mewakili kalau jawabanku adalah yang kedua. Meski pun aku yakin tak perlu.

"Hmmm~ bukannya biasanya kau memanjakan diri di sofa selagi menungguku pulang?" lanjut Shion, setiap katanya mencerminkan tindakan menahan diri agar tidak memeluku saat itu juga. "Maaf tapi aku tak bisa memanjakanmu di sini. Sebenarnya keberadaanmu saja sudah membuat kepala kantin resah, kalau ia tahu. Aku tak ingin sapunya berakhir di bokongmu, Naruto."

"Omong-omong soal kucing, kemarin aku menemukan buku sihir-sihir kuno—entah nyata atau koleksi mistis ibuku—berisi tentang seorang kucing yang diubah menjadi pemuda seumuran kita." Ucap Sakura santai. Nadanya santai tapi tatapannya tak mencerminkan kalau itu omong kosong. "Aku yakin tidak keliru mengambil buku dongeng tentang pangeran kodok versi lain."

Sementara kurasakan kekecewaan akibat berhentinya sentuhan Shion, alih-alih aku mendapatkan tatapan yang tak ku mengerti dari keduanya. Selama 10 detik sebelum bertatapan satu sama lain lebih singkat.

Keheningan menghilang digantikan tawa ringan keduanya.

"Dunia ini lebih luas daripada yang kita kira, Sakura. Di belahan bumi lain ada sekelompok orang yang memusnahkan mereka karena dianggap membawa sial sementara di belahan lain memujanya seperti dewa," Shion angkat bicara, setelah menghabiskan kopi susunya aku dapat merasakan kembali kehadiran tangannya di kepalaku. "Aku percaya tidak percaya menaggapinya. Anggap saja bumbu kehidupan, agar membuat rasanya semakin unik."

"Tapi aku tak akan tahu jadi sosok seperti apa Naruto-mu ini. _Gamer_ pemalas yang antisosial, atau mungkin pria gemuk, melihat perutnya 10 senti lagi menyentuh tanah." Kali ini tak ada nada menyindir, tapi aku merasa paling kesal dari kata-kata sebelumnya. Tubuhku begini karena kakiku yang mungil. Dan aku tidak gendut. Aku yakin 90 persen kalau harus berpenampilan manusia, sosokku tak kalah dengan pria di majalah di ruang tamu yang sering dilirik Ibu.

10 persen lagi aku tak yakin bisa menjadi manusia.

Tak butuh waktu 5 detik sampai bel masuk istirahat berbunyi. Kebanyakan orang di sini sudah selesai menyantap kudapan mereka, jadi tinggal beranjak pergi ke kelas setelah mengembalikan piring kotornya. Sementara kesibukanku, dua wanita di dekatku ini juga hendak melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura beranjak duluan, lalu Shion setelah mementahkan begitu saja wajah terlucuku dan menyimpanku di dekat kakinya.

"Pulanglah, Naruto. Aku akan di rumah seperti biasa."

Dan setelah mengelus kepalaku untuk terakhir kalinya di jam itu, mereka berdua pergi dengan senyum tipis di wajah sebelum menghilang di belokan selanjutnya.

Teringat ucapan Shion mengenai kepala kantin dan ketidaksukaannya terhadap kucing membuatku bergegas menggerakan kaki menjauh dan kembali mengikuti Shion tanpa diketahuinya.

...

..

.

Sekarang aku menyesali perbuatanku. Sungguh. Luka di keempat kakiku, kepala pening akibat terbentur batu dan diputar bak ban, dan rasa mual menegaskannya.

Sekarang seharusnya aku masih duduk manis mengawasi majikan tercintaku di titik terbaik yang baru kutemukan di bangunan seberang, alih-alih terdampar di tempat aneh dengan ratusan pohon menjulang, tanah berselimut dedaunan dan semak belukar menghiasi sepanjang mata memandang.

Dan yang mengubahnya dari aneh menjadi horor adalah tema musim gugur yang tengah digunakan. Aku sangat yakin sebelumnya di rumah Shion, atau di sekolah atau di tempat lainnya dipenuhi kehangatan musim semi. Sulit untuk tidak menamai tempat ini dengan Hutan Aneh Tak Tahu Malu.

Mengabaikan pikiran sinting tentang asal mula kedatanganku ke sini menggunakan kepala pening, aku mulai mengambil langkah pertama dan membuat daun coklat kemerah robek begitu terinjak dengan suara srek nyaring.

Udaranya dingin. Percis khas musim gugur, dengan aroma khasnya pula. Aku terus melangkah sampai tiba-tiba gambaran kejadian 20 menit sebelumnya di sentakan ke kepalaku secara sekaligus. Setelah mengatasi pusingnya, aku mencoba mencernanya.

Setelah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa 30 menit pelajaran terakhir Shion dengan mencari makan di kantin, aku tertangkap basah oleh anjing penjaga yang sepertinya sedang patroli sendiri. Aku dikejar—entah sampai mana—begitu jauh. Merasakan anjing di belakangku menyerah mengejarku, aku menoleh tanpa berhenti berlari, dan 3 detik selanjutnya yang kuingat adalah sensasi jatuh dan berguling dari atas bukit. Serta beberapa batu yang kuhantam telak.

Dan sepertinya aku tidak sedang dipaksakan ingatan palsu oleh tempat ini. Aku mendongkak dan melihat bangunan sekolah._ Jadi aku kucing yang terdampar di hutan Tak Tahu Malu? _Aku pasti akan menceritakannya ke kucing tetangga, _jika_ pulang nanti.

Aku lekas berlari ke arah bangunan sekolah. Melesat secepat mungkin. Lalu perasaan familier muncul dan membuat bulut belakangku berdiri. Aku jelas-jelas ingat sensasi yang 20 menit lalu membuat adrenalinku naik. Dikejar.

Aku tak menengok ke belakang, alih-alih menambah kecepatan dan berusaha tak menabrak salah satu pohon. Setelah mengambil tema musim gugur dengan percaya dirinya, sekarang apa? Ada makhluk luar angkasa di dalamnya? Beruang kutub?

_Mati aku. _Pikirku, dengan puluhan umpatan menyusul di belakangnya. Tak ada jalan pulang. Kecuali aku bisa melompat 30 meter tinggi dan jauhnya, atau terbang. Ada jurang tak berujung di hadapanku sepanjang kira-kira 20 meter, aku mundur beberapa langkah setelah merasakan perasaan menarik dari dasar. Kualihkan pandanganku ke seberang jurang. Tidak ada lahan sedikit pun untuk mendarat kalau aku nekat lompat, karena akan langsung mencium tembok beton 30 meter tingginya dan berakhir di dasar jurang—kalau pun ada.

_Shion aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan sangat kangen dirimu dan jari lentikmu. Aku juga sayang Ibu. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku tinggal dengan kalian. _

Setelah mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin kalimat terakhirku, aku menoleh dan mendapati diriku dengan berukuran ekstra jumbo dengan wajah menyeramkan, menungguku dengan sabar. Menyeringai ke arahku dengan mata merah. Dadaku berdegup kencang, kepalaku sudah berada di batas toleransi, dan napasku tersenggal.

Hal terakhir yang bisa kuingat adalah versi besar kembaranku itu mengacungkan cakarnya tinggi-tinggi. Dan semuanya hitam.

...

..

.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, perlahan membuka mata hanya untuk melihat kegelapan total. 5 detik berlalu dan aku sadar kalau tak benar-benar membuka mata—hanya menggerakan bola mataku panik.

Tubuhku lumpuh total, aku tak bisa menggerakan sedikit pun anggota tubuh—kecuali mungkin bola mata, tapi dapat dengan jelas merasakan sakit di setiap incinya. Kepalaku pening luar biasa, dan dadaku sesak. Udara di sekitar sini lembap dan berbau aneh, tapi aku—entah bagaimana—bisa mengisi paru-paruku untuk bernapas.

Kurasa aku tengah terbaring di atas sesuatu meja batu datar, dapat kurasakan kalau punggungku membeku karenanya.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara tinggi, menggema dipantulkan dinding. "Ahhh~ aku benar-benar berhasil mengubahnya menjadi manusia tanpa menghilangkan pikiran mau pun rohnya," wanita, dan dari nadanya sepertinya ia seumuran dengan Shion. Aku mendengar suara benturan lantai marmer dan alas sepatu haknya semakin membesar. "Aku memang jenius saat membunuh waktu. Tapi tak kusangka butuh 3 hari untuk kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya." Aku dapat merasakan kalau wanita itu tengah mengamati setiap inci tubuhku.

"Tapi sisanya sempurna. Sudah ku duga kucing sepertimu yang paling cocok dengan percobaanku," sekarang dapat kurasakan jemari lembutnya menyelusuri pelipisku sampai turun ke rahang, bergerak ke hidung mancungku dan bibir kasarku.

—tunggu. Sejak kapan bentuk wajahku seperti itu? Sejak kapan aku punya hidung mancung dan rahang yang kuat seperti manusia pada umumnya? Sejak kapan bulu di sekujur tubuhku hilang? Setelah kepalaku menjeblakan perkataan wanita ini sebelumnya, aku bisa sedikit rileks dengan lebih banyak tanda tanya sebagai gantinya.

"Tenanglah, sayang, aku tidak akan membedah organ dalammu dan menjadikannya bahan percobaan lain. Dan kau benar, kau manusia. _Sekarang," _Sekarang dapat kurasakan jemarinya di atas kepalaku, mengelus lembut seperti favoritku. "Kau mungkin baru bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu beberapa jam lagi, jadi sabar. Aku akan pergi dan membuatkan beberapa makanan. Dan _baju _tentunya, meski aku lebih suka kondisimu sekarang." Mendadak tanpa tahu alasannya, seluruh tubuhku seperti di lempar ke tangki penuh lahar.

Jadi waktu berjam-jam itu bisa ku lalui dengan memikirkan segala hal tentang situasiku saat ini. Yang tak satu pun dapat terpecahkan.

Sekarang aku bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan tempat ini. Ruangan luas yang mirip Ruangan luas yang _gymnasium _sekolah, tapi dengan banyak meja panjang dan benda-benda aneh di atasnya. Aku banyak melihat beberapa benda aneh itu. Organ dalam dari binatang yang tak kuketahui, cairan merah keunguan, puluhan mata yang rasanya meminta tolong. Semuanya berada di balik botol kaca berbagai bentuk.

Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku berkurang dan napasku bisa dengan mudah ku dapatkan. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di tempat sebelumnya aku berbaring. Setelah menghabiskan piring ke 10 ku, aku kembali mengangkat tangan dan memperhatikannya—entah yang berapa puluh kalinya. Dan aku memakai pakaian.

"Merasa lebih baik?" fokusku teralih pada sumber suara. Wanita cantik—yang seperti dugaanku—seumuran dengan Shion, berambut pirang sepertinya, tapi lebih pucat, dikucir kuda dengan membiarkan sebagian poninya menutupi wajah. Matanya biru mirip denganku. Namanya Ino. Penyihir yang kini mengubahku menjadi manusia.

"Kepalaku mendingan. Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, terima kasih." Ucapku, masih terperangah dengan suara baruku. "Jadi kembali ke pertanyaanku sebelumnya, mengapa kau mengubahku menjadi manusia?"

Ino masih tak melepaskan matanya dari wajahku, seolah aku ini hal yang paling menarik sedunia. Senyum tipis menghiasi sebelum membalas, "sudah ku bilang, untuk mengisi waktu luang. Sebenarnya bahan percobaan, dan mengingat diriku yang melakukannya, pasti sukses." Ino mengabaikan wajah paling keherananku yang sayangnya tak bisa kulihat. Pasti sangat epik.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Dan kenapa harus aku?"

"Sihir. Siapa suruh menginjakkan kaki ke tempatku?"

"Itu kecelakaan, aku dikejar anjing dan berakhir kebingungan di hutan, dan di tengah usaha sia-siaku pulang, aku ditempatkan keputusasaan saat melihat jurang itu. Lalu diriku versi jumbo nyengir dan menghajarku sampai pingsan."

Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi setelah memberikan tatapan yang tak bisa ku tahu apa maksudnya, dan punggungku menegang begitu melihat senyum misterius di wajahnya.

Tak mendengar balasan dari Ino, aku memutuskan untuk melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain. "Apa aku akan kembali ke bentuk kucingku suatu saat? Apa dampaknya?"

Ino mendengus malas. Sepertinya ia tak suka kebawelan dalam diriku. "Aku belum menentukannya," jawabnya enteng. Tapi sebelum aku bermaksud menyela apa maksudnya, ia melanjutkan, tanpa peduli. "Dan aku bukan Tuhan. Meski aku—dan seluruh penyihir—menginginkan kekuatan besar yang bisa membuat sihirnya abadi."

"Dampaknya?"

Ino menatapku sejenak sebelum memilih untuk memperhatikan cat biru muda di kuku jarinya. "Aku membuatkan kondisi untukmu," aku menelan ludah, bersamaan dengan menjalarnya listrik tak kasat mata ke sekujur tubuh yang membuatku bergidik. Aku punya firasat tak enak. "Kau mainanku—percobaanku, jadi sepertinya aku menyetel hidupmu agar tak bisa berkata jujur." Lanjutnya, enteng.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, mulutku terbuka tanpa disadari. Apakah seharusnya sekarang aku tertawa atau aku memang kelewat tolol sampai tak bisa memahami perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi adalah maksudku. Secara harfiah," aku yakin wajahku saat ini memasang wajah kebingungan epik lainnya, karena Ino menghempaskan napas berat lalu menatapku tajam. "Baiklah, praktek akan lebih baik daripada teori. Aku tanya padamu, antara aku dan majikanmu Shion itu, mana yang lebih cantik?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku hendak mengucapkan apa yang sudah menjadi kepastian jawabanku. Tapi belum sempat aku buka mulut, sengatan listrik luar biasa di sekujur tubuh dan rasa sakit di dada yang 10 lebih kuat darinya, membuatku jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau paham maksudku, Naruto?" Ino menjetikkan jari dengan mengakhiri posisi jarinya seperti pistol dengan mocong di arahkan padaku.

Aku tak bisa langsung bangkit selama sekitar 3 menit. Dan butuh usaha sangat besar hanya untuk membuatku terduduk dan mengatur napas beratku. Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di dada, dan mengangkatnya di hadapan wajah.

"Ku pikir rasa sakit seperti dihujam tombak tadi akan meninggalkan lubang menganga," ucapku letih. Aku mengusap keringat di sekitar wajah sebelum kembali menatap Ino. "Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alis heran. "Melihatmu mencengkram keras dada dan mendengar teriakan kesakitanmu? Maaf, tapi itu bukan hobiku." Ino menyilangkan lengan di dada dengan angkuh.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?" suaraku masih parau.

"Aku memperingatkanmu. Dan memberikanmu praktek karena kau tak mengerti. Aku tak benar-benar bisa menentukan syarat yang harus kau penuhi jika ingin menjadi manusia. Itu pembayaran setimpal, Naruto."

"Aku tak pernah meminta jadi manusia."

"Tapi kau menginginkannya."

Aku menunduk tak bisa membalas perkataannya. Hening beberapa detik sebelum aku kembali bicara, "Baiklah, terima kasih. Jadi apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku memaksa untuk berkata jujur?"

Seketika aku melihat Ino memasang wajah heran-terkejut-tak-percaya dalam satu wajah. Kupikir ia jijik akan ketololanku yang sangat tak peka dengan situasiku sekarang.

"Kau pikir masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah merasakan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dari tadi?"

Aku menelan ludah. Takut, gugup, bingung, dan panik menerjangku sekaligus bak pemain ragbi.

...

..

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_Catatan_ : cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul saat diriku celingukan cari-cari fic buat dibaca setelah sekian bulan tak berkunjung ke ffn. Idenya mungkin klise, dan hambar. Diriku entah memang gak punya _sense _soal ini atau apa. Niatnya mau dibuat 3 _chapter-an _kalau emang nantinya gak bakal jadi kepanjangan(awalnya malah pengen dijadiin _one shot_ biar gak ribet nerusin). Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, dan maaf soal fic lain diriku yang terlantar. Ada niatan buat diterusin, tapi nunggu niatnya jadi semangat dulu/hajar.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan, kesamaan ide atau semacamnya. Sungguh, diriku tak bermaksud demikian.

..

.


	2. First Lie

Aku mengambil napas dalam. Tubuh bagian belakangku masih dilanda sengatan dingin ketakutan setelah menyingkirkan pikiran konyol kalau apa yang kukatakan menentukan hidupku. Menyebalkan. Akan sangat menyusahkan kalau aku ingin buang air di tempat asing.

"Omong-omong, dari mana kau tahu soal aku dan Shion?" aku tak ingin melihat seringai horor Ino, jadi aku berusaha tak memancingnya dengan suara senormal mungkin. Meski dikhianati oleh getaran dalam suaraku.

"Apa tak terpikir olehmu kalau penyihir yang bisa merubahmu jadi manusia bisa membaca pikiran?" ia tak pernah mengurangi nada angkuhnya.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, untuk ke sekian kalinya sambil memijat pelan pelipis berdenyutku. Aku, kucing munchin kuning yang disihir menjadi pria umur 18 tahunan—yang sebenarnya baru dilahirkan kembali beberapa jam yang lalu— masih belum bisa menggunakan kepalaku dengan benar untuk bisa memahami seluruh jawaban yang Ino berikan di pertanyaan-pertanyaan ku selanjutnya.

Sekarang, aku sedang di ruangan Operasi—Ino mengatakannya— di rumah berukuran sedang di suatu tempat di hutan Tak Tahu Malu. Setelah menghabiskan makanan, Ino mengajak ku untuk tur kecil di rumahnya, yang ku yakini sudah diberikan sihir agar membuat kepalaku meradang di setiap belokan. Ino tampak tak peduli dan menikmatinya.

Jadi aku melayangkan pertanyaan lain mengenai perjalanan pulang ku. Ino terdiam, menatap ku dengan pandangan merendahkan selama beberapa detik. Tak butuh waktu sedetik ia lalu melepaskan tawa nyaring. Aku mengernyit di tempat kaget, menunggu selama sekitar 1 menit sebelum akhirnya jawaban darinya membuat mulutku ternganga tak percaya.

"Kau ingin kembali ke rumah penuh kebahagianmu, memanjakan diri di pangkuan majikanmu lalu bermalasan seperti pengangguran, lagi? Maaf tapi aku tak menyediakan tiket kepulangannya." Katanya, mencoba mengatur napasnya setelah tawa nyaringnya tadi. Aku ingin mengeluarkan protes, tapi kupendam begitu mataku menemui matanya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arahku seolah mengatakan _'Aku yang berkuasa di sini, dan kau percobaan ku. Bukan tamu. Jadi nurut atau kujadikan makan siang Nuky.'_

Omong-omong Nuky adalah kembaran jumbo _size-_ku yang dengan mudahnya menghempaskan tubuhku bak kertas.

"Tapi aku harus kembali," Kugertakan gigi kuat-kuat, namun berusaha agar tak membuat kesan ketakutan dengan suara gertaknya. Insting kucingku masih menentang. "Aku harus bertemu Shion."

Ino mendekat, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, sehingga meninggalkan ruang 15 senti antara wajahnya dan wajahku. Mimik wajahnya arogan. "Jadi kau bisa memeluknya dengan tubuhmu? Mengelus kepalanya seperti yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku harus kembali. Aku sudah berjanji. Aku tak ingin membuatnya kehilangan lagi." Bagus. Suaraku tegas, dan kuyakin mataku melakukan hal yang sama karena ia menarik wajahnya ke belakang.

"Kau hanya _kucingnya,"_ Sial, itu masih belum cukup untuk mengurangi keangkuhannya. "Dia bisa mencari kucing lain yang mirip denganmu, jika mau. Atau mencari yang lebih bagus." Serasa dihujani ratusan panah beracun sekaligus, aku tersentak diam di tempat. Dan karena beracun, sakitnya merambat ke sekujur tubuh mulai dari kepala. "Kehilanganmu takkan membuatnya stres atau berniat bunuh diri." Ino mengakhiri kalimat terakhirnya dengan lembut. Tulus atau iba, aku tak tahu.

Kupaksakan mataku menatapnya. Mencoba mencari setitik harapan di tengah badai keputusasaan. "Tapi... aku sudah, aku janji... Shion," kata yang kucoba dirangkai berhamburan begitu saja. Begitu keras aku berusaha sampai tak menyadari kalau mataku mengeluarkan cairan asing. Racunnya sudah sampai di mata, sepertinya.

Dan ke telingaku, karena samar-samar aku mendengar suara Shion memanggil namaku putus asa dengan suara tertahan isak. Aku kaget. Sebegitu parahnya kah kondisiku sekarang sampai kepalaku membuat suara yang sangat ingin kudengar?

Tungkaiku kehilangan kekuatan dan aku jatuh tertunduk dengan kedua tangan menahan tubuh. Wajahku menatap lantai marmer hitam sementara cairan dari mataku menetes di atasnya.

"Kondisi badanmu masih belum optimal dan pikiranmu banyak terguncang dengan apa yang baru kau alami," kurasakan sentuhan tangan Ino memberikan beberapa gerakan di rambutku sebelum berlalu. Aku menatap tubuhnya yang berjalan menjauh. "Kau bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhmu di salah satu kamar yang kusebut tadi."

Tanpa koordinasi dengan pikiranku, aku mengangkat tubuh lalu masuk ke balik pintu kayu ruangan beberapa meter di sampingku.

...

..

.

Selama aku jadi kucing, aku bisa tidur lebih dari 3 jam dan tak memberikan efek kepala pusing, dada sakit, mata bengkak, hidung tersumbat dan seluruh tubuhku lemas, saat bangun—tak pernah terbayangkan kalau jadi manusia se-merepotkan ini.

Dari semua itu ada mimpi. Mimpi buruk dari tidurku—kupikir itu bahkan tak bisa disebut tidur, kalau memperburuk—tentang hujan deras menderai kota di mana setiap bangunan mengunci setiap jendela rapat-rapat—tapi aku tak peduli. Aku melihat Shion di sana. Wajahnya khawatir campur putus asa sambil terus melangkahkan kaki ke setiap blok. Matanya mencari setiap sudut kota.

Meneriakkan namaku melawan derasnya hujan. Ia tak mempedulikan badannya yang sudah basah kusup. Menggigil kedinginan.

Terus begitu selama sisa mimpi.

Aku membuka mata seketika. Setelah melakukan pindaian singkat di tempatku berada, aku sadar kalau aku tidur dalam posisi duduk dengan tubuh bersandar di pintu. Kupegang bagian kanan kepalaku sambil berusaha berdiri bertumpu pada knop pintu dengan tangan lainnya. Darah mengalir deras di kening dan itu membuatnya berdenyut keras.

Ku duduki pinggiran kasur simpel berseprai putih sedang, lalu memindai ulang ruangan sekali lagi. Selain kasur di sudut ruangan, tak ada barang lain lagi. Lubang ventilasi selebar pintu setinggi 10 senti menjadi satu-satunya jalan udara masuk.

_Aku harus kembali. Aku harus kembali. Aku harus kembali..._

Pikiranku kacau, kepalaku pening luar biasa, napasku berat dan setiap senti tubuhku lemas tak bertenaga. Sangat berlawanan dengan tekadku untuk kabur dari tempat ini.

Lambat tapi pasti, aku kehilangan fokus. Terima kasih pada ventilasi kecil tersebut, ruangan ini diberi sedikit cahaya, tapi seolah ditutup kain hitam, sekarang ruangan ini menjadi gelap. Ku pegang pelipis dan baru ku sadari kalau suhu tubuhku cukup untuk menghangatkan daging dari lemari pendingin.

'_Aku harus mencari jalan keluar. Ah, sialan.' _Kurasakan tubuh ku jatuh terkulai ke kasur, membiarkan tubuh bermandikan keringat merembes ke seprainya. Napasku semakin berat, lalu tiba-tiba rasanya ada panah yang melesat menembus kepalaku, sebelum aku akhirnya pingsan tanpa bisa merasakan sakitnya lebih dari 2 detik.

...

..

.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Ino?"

Rasanya seperti di sentak-sentakkan di atas kasur empuk, mengocok isi kepala namun tidak melukai karena empuknya. Sama seperti saat pertama bangun dengan tubuh manusia, sekarang aku tak bisa membuka mata mau pun menggerakan satu pun bagian tubuhku. Tapi kupingku mendengar dan kulitku merasakan.

Perlu 3 helaan napas sampai aku sadar posisiku tengkurap, kulitku langsung merasakan lembutnya bulu menggelitiki bagian wajah. Sementara itu, aku tak bisa mengidentifikasi suara yang baru saja berbicara.

Suara lain menimpa. "Rela tak rela," ku yakini bahwa suara bernada lebih tinggi dari satunya ini milik Ino. "Kesal mengetahui kalau sihirku hanya bisa merubahnya menjadi manusia selama beberapa jam. Dan kau tahu 'kan kalau kesempurnaan itu hal yang mutlak bagi penyihir."

Indra perasaku membaik. Ku sadari kalau sekarang aku sedang dibopong di punggung suatu hewan yang bergerak. Tulang punggungnya yang menyentuh perutku meyakinkannya. Ino ada di sampingku. Baunya dapat kucium jelas walau hidungku belum berfungsi sempurna, di samping bau tanah dan dedaunan kering hutan.

"Ia tak akan tahan bahkan dalam waktu 3 hari." kembali, suara asing menyeruak. Samar-samar dapat kudengar geraman di setiap katanya nadanya.

"3 hari cukup bagiku untuk mengamatinya di tahap awal."

Tiba-tiba hewan jenis apa pun pemilik bulu halus terpuji ini berhenti bergerak. Keheningan yang terjadi di timpali oleh suara gesekan tubuh menuruni hewan ini, diakhiri suara gedebuk tanah. 3 detik kemudian aku kembali mendapatkan penglihatanku, di bonusi rasa terkejut ketika wajah menerawang Ino berjarak beberapa senti di ujung hidungku.

Ino meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku, mengacak-acak rambut pirangku. "Kau mengerti apa yang barusan kami bicarakan, kan?" entah apa yang ada di wajah ku sampai Ino memasang senyum misterius. "Kau akan kupulangkan ke tempat majikan tercintamu, Naruto."

Sontak dadaku dipenuhi perasaan bahagia. Gambaran tentang wajah Shion langsung menghambur masuk pikiranku. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya, merasakan suhu tubuhnya, berada di sampingnya. Aku harus menahan kedua tanganku agar tak memeluk khayalanku sendiri.

Kucoba bangkit dari posisiku, melupakan fakta kalau tungkaiku masih tak bertenaga lalu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepala, aku susah payah berdiri. Kuhirup udara pengap hutan, lalu mengedarkan mata ke sekeliling.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di Hutan Tak Tahu Malu, atau lebih tepatnya di bibir jurang, pembatas antara hutan dan tembok tinggi di seberang. Aku melihat ke samping dan mendapati Ino tengah bersandar dan mengelus kembaran jumbo _size_ku. Oh Tuhan, ternyata dia benar-benar kembaranku.

"Jadi," aku mulai bicara, mengalihkan perhatian pada Ino setelah cukup menguras keringat menatap mata kembaranku. "aku dikembalikan untuk dijadikan kucing percobaan?"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian—malah membenamkan wajah di bulu Nuky— Ino menjawab enteng, "benar sekali."

Buru-buru kupikirkan wajah Shion, menimpali rasa terhina yang sudah sampai di ubun. Dan sepertinya berhasil, setidaknya surut di leher.

"Apa kau akan membawaku ke sini lagi, terlepas dari apakah observasi ini sukses atau tidak bagimu?"

"Tergantung situasi, jika diperlukan aku bisa dengan mudah menyeretmu ke tempat ini, Naruto," Ino menatapku tajam dengan sebelah mata—sisi lainnya masih dibenamkan di bulu Nuky. "Tapi ingat ini," seringai mengihiasi. "Suka atau tidak, _kau _yang akan lebih dulu mendatangiku."

Tiba-tiba sengatan listrik menjalari tulang punggungku. Pembicaraan sempat terhenti sampai Ino bangkit dari posisinya dan membisikan sesuatu ke arah kuping Nuky. Aku tak mempunyai kemampuan membaca mimik muka, jadi percuma menilai wajah penuh intrik Ino. Tapi aku yakin kalau saat itu ia tidak membicarakan soal makan malam bersama atau semacamnya, karena sekarang Nuky berjalan ke arahku dengan aura pemangsanya.

"Err... bisakah kupastikan kalau caramu mengembalikanku tidak lewat jalur reinkarnasi?" aku menanti jawaban tak pernah datang dari Ino yang hanya berdiri dengan wajah polosnya, sementara insting kucingku untuk lari semakin menguat setiap Nuky melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

Waktu berlalu terasa sangat cepat tanpa kusadari kalau Nuky hanya 1 langkah lagi dengan kaki jumbonya sampai ke arahku. Ku kumpulkan semua tenaga di bagian tungkai, namun baru saja langkah pertama kuambil, fakta kalau hempasan Nuky mempunyai kecepatan yang luar biasa menghantam.

Aku terpental cukup jauh sampai membanting tembok tinggi di seberang. Kubuka mata—yang entah sejak kapan tertutup—lantas mendapati Ino melambaikan tangannya. Tak jauh darinya, Nuky melakukan hal serupa—yang pasti bisa membuatku terbahak alih-alih situasiku sekarang.

Tubuhku mulai merosot. Butuh 10 detakan jatung—detakan sangat cepat—sampai aku tak bisa melihat sedikit pun cahaya dari sekelilingku. Aku tak yakin apa ini karena mataku yang tertutup atau memang aku sudah jatuh cukup dalam.

Udara mulai sulit dihirup. Tekanannya yang kuat serasa bisa memecahkan kepalaku seperti semangka. Aku mencoba untuk meronta, tapi beberapa momen selanjutnya kusadari kalau aku tak bisa merasakan kedua kakiku. Berlanjut ke anggota tubuh yang lain sampai aku hilang kesadaran.

...

..

.

Kepalaku sakit, dan aku tak tahu di mana tempat sekarang melangkahkan kaki di tengah badai ini. Dingin hampir membuat tubuhku mati rasa, pakaian seadanya—kaos tipis dan celana pendek—sama sekali tak berguna. Aku tak kenal dengan kota ini, rumah-rumahnya atau toko-tokonya. Dan karena hujan deras ini, hidungku tak berguna—itu pun jika memang bisa digunakan.

Ahh... yang benar saja. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam imajinasi terliarku kalau seorang Naruto akan berjalan tanpa arah di tengah badai di kota asing, setelah sebelumnya secara misterius sadarkan diri di gang sempit di atas tumpukan kardus.

Kugunakan sebelah tangan untuk menjaga pandangan dari jatuhan langsung air hujan, sementara kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa tahu arah. Asal. Entah itu perempatan, pertigaan atau bunderan, aku hanya memilih jalan asal berdasarkan insting yang tersisa.

Seolah mendapatkan energi tambahan mendadak, tubuhku langsung bangkit, kupingku berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya dan mataku mulai menelusuri sekitar. Selain deguran derasnya hujan, samar dapat kudengar suara lain. Suara wanita.

Kuandalkan indra pendengarku dan mencoba mendekati sumber suara. Napasku mulai menggebu, tubuhku panas seolah darah dalam tubuh ini digantikan lahar. Suaranya semakin jelas. Dan aku yakin ini suara Shion.

Fakta tentang akan bertemu Shion sebentar lagi membuatku seperti anjing yang belum diberi makan selama lebih dari 3 hari, dengan lidah dan ludahnya membanjiri—oh itu hanya perumpamaan, tentu saja, aku tak seperti itu.

Di pertigaan selanjutnya aku mantap memilih belok kanan dan menemukan sosok yang selama beberapa hari terakhir menjadi virus tak terbantahkan di kepala. Bahkan dari balik derasnya hujan, aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya; cemas, takut dan putus asa.

Suaranya mengalahkan deras hujan, terus memanggilku. Pakaiannya sama basahnya denganku, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tongkat besi dengan rangkaian besi lebih kecil tertutup kain sobek di ujungnya—kuyakin kalau itu bukan payung pertamanya.

Sementara ia membuka penutup tong sampah, dan mencari di sela-sela tempat yang bisa ia sadari, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekatinya, menariknya dan memeluknya, dengan kesadaran akan apa yang telah kulakukan di 2 detik selanjutnya.

Aku mendekapnya erat, memberikan sebanyak yang kubisa kehangatan padanya. Memeluknya erat tanpa ada niatan untuk melepasnya. Kami diam seperti itu selama beberapa menit singkat, sampai kurasakan tangannya ada di punggungku, meremas kaos yang kupakai.

"Naruto... Naruto... Naru..."

Di tengah situasi ini, aku merasa seperti keparat terbusuk karena merasa senang bisa mendengar suara lirih dibalik kesedihannya. Jantungku bertalu kencang. Lahar yang mengalir berada dalam puncak didihnya. Cairan hangat merembes keluar dari kedua sudut mataku.

Selama beberapa momen selanjutnya, aku hanya mendengarkan perkataan yang sama dari balik dadaku.

Aku harus mengalahkan rasa ragu sebelum mulai mengeluarkan suara. "S... Shion..?" ucapku, berusaha sejelas mungkin tapi gagal. Kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang sebagai respon. "Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Shion diam.

Kupustukan untuk kembali bicara. "Kau pasti kedinginan, bisakah kita..." aku mengedarkan mata dan mendapatkan sebuah toko dengan halaman yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat berteduh. "Pindah ke tempat lain?"

Setelah tak mendapatkan balasan selama beberapa saat, aku memikirkan untuk jalan lebih dulu dengan melepaskan rangkulan darinya. Namun ia bergeming. Cengkramannya di kaosku tak mengendur.

Perlahan kuletakkan tanganku di atasnya, menunggu sampai ia tenang lalu melepaskan pegangannya. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan yang satunya tapi ia menolak. Aku tak memaksa, jadi kami mulai berjalan.

Setelah sampai di sana—dan memastikan kalau air hujan tidak mencapai kami—aku duduk bersandar di tembok. Kututup mataku sejenak dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Namun itu tak bisa kumiliki ketika kurasakan tubuh Shion mendarat ke atas tubuhku.

Kuabaikan keterkejutanku dan menatap wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi sangat merah. Aku meletakkan tangan di dahinya refleks. "P-panas sekali, Shion. Kau demam dan masih berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini? Oh Tuhan."

Sontak aku panik. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengobati demam. _Well _aku pernah melihat Shion demam, dan ibu mengobatinya dengan kompres saat musim panas lalu. Tapi itu tak berguna mengingat situasiku sekarang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto. Kau juga... jangan pergi," suara Shion terdengar sangat pelan sampai bisa dibilang bisikan. Mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya, Shion masih menjaga sedikit kesadarannya.

"Aku tak akan pergi ke mana-mana, jadi tenanglah."

Shion menggerakan kepalanya dan menatap wajahku intens—yang dalam kondisinya sekarang malah membuatku khawatir— sebelum mendudukan tubuhnya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Siapa... kau?" nadanya masih ramah tapi bisa kurasakan ketidakramahannya. Reflek kedua tangan menutupi tubuhnya protektif.

"He?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Gelagapan dan bingung. Aku yakin kalau perubahan sikapnya—atau malah keramahannya barusan—efek dari demam tingginya, tapi perubahan secara mendadak tetap membuatku kebingungan. "A-aku tidak—" lalu dadaku tiba-tiba di terjang rasa sakit yang familiar.

Ahh... aku hampir lupa soal permainan jangan berkata jujurnya Ino. Sialan, lah.

Kugelengkan kepala cepat-cepat bersamaan dengan sebelah tangan—sebelahnya sedang mencengkram dadaku— berharap Shion dapat mengerti isyarat teraneh ini.

Namun toleransi tubuh akan demamnya sudah mencapai batas maksimal dan ia jatuh pingsan, yang untungnya masih bisa kutangkap alih-alih keterkejutanku.

Kuperhatikan Shion sejenak, sebelum memikirkan betapa luar biasanya aku bisa menjadi manusia brengsek hanya dalam beberapa jam.

...

..

.

Kejadian aneh yang menimpaku dua hari ini terasa seperti mimpi, di mana diriku yang sebenarnya sedang berbaring di sofa lembut ruang tamu rumahku. Dan memang. Sekarang aku sedang memperhatikan posisi setiap benda di rumah ini tanpa banyak perubahan kecuali setiap gordengnya diganti menjadi warna kuning terang. Foto keluarga ukuran jumbo masih menjadi ciri khas ruangan ini.

Namun kenyataan kalau sekarang aku manusia membangunkanku—bergulingan di lantai bak kucing manja adalah hal tabu. Untuk kesekian kalinya sejak menjadi manusia, kuperhatikan tubuh baruku ini. Kuangkat sebelah tangan, memperhatikannya dari bagian telapak sampai punggung tangan, menggerakannya sebelum merasakan hangatanya di mukaku. Kucium bau baju Ayah Shion yang kukenakan—Ibu langsung memberiku baju ini begitu melihatku—dan rasanya memang seperti dia.

Aku baru kenal Ayah Shion—aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya— selama 5 hari, setelah dia rela-rela menghentikan mobilnya dan memungut makhluk usang sepertiku di pinggir jalan. Ia tak khawatir soal kuman di tubuhku yang menjijikan—basah kuyup bercampur lumpur, kurus kerempeng, dan di sekujur tubuhku banyak luka gores.

Alih-alih itu, ia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Tubuhku langsung merubah handuk putih bersihnya menjadi coklat kehitaman ketika ia mulai membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah dipastikannya tubuhku kering, ia melilitkan handuk itu ke tubuhku lalu mengambil sesuatu di laci mobil. Makanan ringan yang kebetulan rasa ikan.

Tanpa _ba-bi-bu _ia langsung membuka bungkusannya, menyodorkan padaku, lalu kembali mengemudi setelah melihat aku menyantapnya dengan tak sabar. Setelah berkubang, menyelami tong sampah dan hanya menemukan makanan busuk, _snack _ini terasa luar biasa.

Tak lama Ibu datang, duduk di sofa seberang menghadapku. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Shion, umm..." Ibu memberikanku tatapan menunggu. Sementara aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, ia melanjutkan. "Siapa namamu, ngomong-ngomong?"

Mulutku baru saja akan mengucapan nama pemberian Shion, sampai otakku memberi peringatan dan rasa terisi mulai rasa di dadaku. Yang benar saja, aku bahkan belum mengucapkan sehuruf pun. "Umm... kau bisa memanggilku... M-Menma." Bagus. Sekarang namaku adalah produk makanan ringan kripik ikan.

Alih-alih kebingungan dengan namaku, Ibu malah tersenyum hangat. "Nama yang lucu," katanya. "Jadi, Menma, apa kau temannya Shion? Kalian terlihat seumuran, sepertinya."

"Y-ya, kami teman. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu secara tidak sengaja di _mini market. _Saat akan membayar, ternyata aku lupa bawa dompetku dan di sanalah Shion menyelamatkanku. Aku sangat bersyukur karenanya." Dustaku, sangat lancar sampai aku sendiri terkejut. Maaf, bu.

"Begitukah? Dari kecil ia memang selalu seperti itu." Ibu tertawa ringan beberapa saat sebelum membuka pembicaraan baru. "Kalau boleh tahu, kau tinggal di mana? Sekarang sudah larut, kau boleh menginap jika tempat tinggalmu jauh."

"Eh? Benarkah?" dibiarkan tinggal di tempat ini lagi walau hanya semalam, mengingat kondisiku sekarang? Tentu saja, aku bahkan akan bersujud jika harus untuk mendapatkannya.

"Tentu saja," kutatap wajahnya sekali lagi dan kusadari kalau senyum hangatnya tak pernah sirna. "Ah, maaf, kau pasti membutuhkan minuman hangat. Apa kau suka teh?"

"Tak usah repot-repot, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan begitu, aku tahu kau sangat kehausan. Jangan membohongi dirimu Menma."

Aku berpikir untuk menyela lagi sebelum kurasakan kalau tenggorokanku terlalu kering untuk melakukannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu air putih saja."

Ibu memberikan senyum yang sedikit lebar lalu bangkit, memunggungiku lantas beranjak pergi. Tapi malah kuhentikan di langkah ketiganya. "Maaf, bolehkah aku pergi melihat Shion?"

Ibu menatapku dan mempertimbangkannya. 3 detik dan rasanya sangat menegangkan sampai Ibu memberikanku ijin dengan syarat jangan mengganggunya, lalu setelah memberikan senyum hangat lainnya melanjutkan perjalannya. Aku bangkit, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang sudah kuhafal jalurnya.

Kurang dari satu menit adalah waktu yang diperlukan olehku untuk sampai di balik pintu kamarnya, aku berencana untuk langsung masuk sampai pikiran untuk mengetuk yang entah datang dari mana terbesit. 3 ketukan di pintu, meminta ijin lalu masuk dan jantungku rasanya melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Aku tak pernah merasakan sakit jantung sampai menjadi manusia. Dua kali; saat Ino menyuruhku untuk jujur tak lama setelah membuka mata—percayalah, rasanya seperti dilubangi dengan bor tepat di dada dan sisanya masih dapat diingat oleh tubuh dan pikiranmu. Dan saat ini. Atau mungkin tiga, saat bertemu Shion di tengah badai.

Shion berbaring di kasur seprai putihnya, kontras dengan warna merah wajah karena demam. Selimut di menutupi seluruh badannya, namun sepertinya itu masih kurang. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika mendekat, semakin menggila saat bisa melihat lebih jelas wajahnya bermandikan keringat. Satu detakan jantung selanjutnya seluruh tubuhku ikut memanas.

Kuambil selembar kain yang sengaja di letakkan tak jauh dari ranjang, lantas mengusapkannya di wajah Shion hati-hati. Sangat hati-hati, dengan menelan ludah di setiap gerakannya.

Penyebab dari kondisi Shion sekarang adalah aku. Terlempar ke tempat aneh, di pulung penyihir lalu dijadikan kucing percobaan. Hanya sehari dan rasanya sebulan. Aku rindu dengan majikanku ini, satu pelukan di tubuhku mungkin akan cukup mengobatinya jika bukan karena situasiku yang sekarang.

Setelah selesai membersihkan keringat, kuambil kursi terdekat, lalu tentu saja berniat mendudukinya sampai kakiku menginjak salah satu kain yang tergeletak dan terpeleset. Karpet kamar tak membuat suara benturannya menjadi lebih lembut.

Aku berdiri, terhuyung sedikit, duduk di kursi dan kurasakan kalau seseorang memperhatikanku. Bagus dan tentu saja. Selain suara gedebuk tadi aku yakin mendengar sesuatu yang retak. Semoga bukan kepalaku.

"Umm, Halo, selamat malam," kataku, tatapan datar Shion membuat situasi ini semakin canggung. "Maaf membangunkanmu."

Sebelum membalas, mata Shion mencari fokus lalu memberikan tatapan heran-kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" nadanya sama ketus dengan matanya.

_Membersihkan keringatmu, memperhatikan wajahmu diselanya seperti penguntit—_tak akan pernah kukatakan. Tak bisa. Tak pernah. "Hanya kebetulan lewat. Tersesat saat mencari kamar kecil." Dia pasti akan menampilkan wajah apa-kau-idiot yang paling ekstrim—mengetahui kalau tak ada ruangan lain di lantai ini—jika bukan karena demamnya.

"Ah, terserah. Aku terlalu kacau untuk mencacimu," ia menutup matanya sejenak, "ngomong-ngomong siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah badai? Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" jeda sebentar, seakan pertanyaannya belum cukup. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kau tampak tak asing."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Menma. Badai tiba-tiba datang di perjalanan pulangku setelah membeli bahan makanan, dan aku bertanya ke orang sekitar tentang rumah wanita pirang yang ku gendong," aku melirik keterkejutan di wajah Shion. "Dan tidak. Ini pertama kalinya kutemui wanita tak tahu sopan santun setelah diselamatkan mondar-mandir tak jelas di tengah hujan. Kau pikir kau sedang di tengah film melo-dramatis?"

"Kau menggendongku?" mata kami terpaksa dipertemukan. Sorotnya tegas. "Terima kasih dan sama-sama. Bagaimana rasanya tubuhku?"

Darah mengalir deras ke kepalaku. "Jadi kau ingin gaya purba? Dengan menarik rambutmu dan membiarkan tubuhmu menyapu jalan?" nadaku sedikit naik. "Maaf aku menjadi bajingan terbrengsek di pikiranmu, tapi setidaknya aku masih tahu sopan santun."

Aku bangkit, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu setelah menahan diri untuk tidak menendang kursi yang tadi kududuki. Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan Shion menjadi wanita pemuja sarkasme—sialan. Wanita itu pasti penyebabnya. _Pinky. _

"Tunggu dulu," Ucap Shion, tepat sebelum ku putar gagang pintu—dan berniat untuk membantingnya kali ini. Diam di tempat tanpa menoleh. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh. Aku sedang sangat kacau, maaf menghinamu."

Aku masih dipenuhi emosi, setidaknya sampai kuputuskan untuk menoleh ke arahnya dan mengetahui kalau Shion benar-benar menyesal. Tapi aku tak membalasnya, kuambil napas dalam lalu keluar ruangan tanpa membanting pintunya sementara Shion kusadari hanya diam menunduk.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tamu, dan semua argumen dengan Shion tadi membuatku haus. Kuharap ibu benar-benar membawakan air putih. Dan, ya. Satu gelas penuh air mineral di simpan di meja ditemani cemilan kecil—sejenis kue kering manis coklat. Kuedarkan mata dan tak menemukan sosoknya.

Ku jatuhkan tubuhku di atas sofa lalu mengambil gelas beling bening dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Kuambil napas dalam. Selain bisa membinasakan rasa kering di tenggorokan, segelas air mineral membantuku kembali tenang. Emosi meluap tadi hilang seketika.

Ternyata memang, tempat ini begitu nyaman. Kusandarkan tubuhku di sofa, melemaskan setiap otot yang menegang lantas memperhatikan kembali keadaan ruangan ini. Karpet kulit dengan bulu-bulu halus putih menutupi lantai tengah ruangan—di tempat sekarang aku duduk. Dindingnya dilapisi warna _cream, _penerangan di tempat ini sangat baik sampai mataku bisa menangkap pola-pola indah di bagian bawah gordeng seberang ruangan. Harumnya pengharum ruangan membuat tempat ini semakin luar biasa.

Kenyamananku sirna begitu mendengar sebuah suara mengusik. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya pulang?"

Spontan aku bangkit dari posisiku kaget. Dan dibuat lebih terkejut saat kuedarkan pandangan tapi tak menemukan sumber suara.

"Sebelah sini, Naruto." Keterkejutanku tak hilang. Sama sekali tak membantu. Pasalnya, yang berdiri—dengan keempat kakinya—di samping sofa adalah kucing hitam. Sorot biru matanya langsung menangkap pandanganku. "Apa pendapatmu soal majikan tercintamu, setelah semua ini?" aku tak salah lihat saat bibir kucing itu bergerak seirama ucapannya.

3 detik yang payah sampai akhirnya aku ingat. Suaranya tak asing—sangat kuingat. Dan aura dari tatapannya tak pernah gagal membuat tulang punggungku menggigil. Menyedihkan mengetahui kalau aku masih sempat dibuat terkejut olehnya.

"Tak seperti perkiraanku. Yah, itu wajar, aku mengerti mengingat kalau bukan kucing munchin kesayangannya—melainkan orang asing. Yang tanpa tahu malu sok kenal dengannya," perlahan tubuhku kembali rileks. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Ino?"

"Tidak ada," Ino naik ke atas sofa, berbaring lalu menjilati tubuhnya. "Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Aku cuma ingin mengawasimu, alih-alih ada yang mencoba membedah atau menjadikanmu binatang percobaan lain."

Kepalaku tiba-tiba dilanda pening. "Ya, ya, terima kasih atas peringatannya. Seolah ada penyihir aneh lain di tempat seperti ini."

"Ya, memang. Banyak di antara kami membaur dengan manusia," Ino mengangkat tangan kucingnya, melakukan beberapa gerakan lalu memunculkan strawbery dari ruang kosong. Tanpa peduli dengan keanehan yang diperbuat, Ino memakannya dengan satu tangan bak manusia biasa. "Kau pernah dengar tentang wanita-wanita yang dibakar hidup-hidup, kan? Di gantung atau di pasak atau dibunuh dengan cara bodoh? Mereka adalah contoh asli kalau kaum kami masih ada yang bodoh. Meski darah kami berbeda dengan darah manusia, tubuh kami masih sama rapuhnya dengan mereka."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Maksudku, dari apa yang kau katakan tadi, tempat seperti ini berbahaya, kan?"

Ino menghabiskan strawbery di tangannya. "2 wanita dan satu kucing jadi-jadian? Kau pikir manusia seperti itu bisa melukaiku?" balas Ino. Meski dengan wajah kucingnya, aku yakin kalau ia memasang wajah merendahkannya. "Dan tidak. Aku tidak bodoh. Ini bukan tubuhku—hanya boneka yang kukendalikan."

"Oke. Cukup pintar." Kali ini aku kehabisan ide untuk menyelanya. "Jadi, apa kau tahu siapa yang mencoba untuk membedahku?"

"Entahlah. Hanya insting. Kami tidak mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain."

"Jadi, kau... err... semacam _bodyguard_-ku?" tepat setelah ucapanku selesai, tawa Ino meledak. Suaranya tak terhalangkan oleh tubuh kucingnya. Bebas. Lepas. Tanpa peduli apa ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya.

Satu menit membisingkan, dan tawanya mereda. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto. Memang aku tak suka kalau ada orang lain mengambil mainanku, tapi itu memang wajar, kan?" ia berjalan ke arahku, melompat ke dada dan menanamkan cakarnya di pakaian yang kukenakan. Mendadak udara menjadi sulit untuk di hirup. "Dengarkan baik-baik, nak. Nyawamu sama berharganya dengan kucing jalanan di luar sana, jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk macam-macam."

Pikiranku membeku saat itu juga, mataku tak bisa digerakkan untuk menghindari tatapan tajam Ino. Setengah menit dan rasanya seperti jiwaku diiris keluar dari tubuhnya dengan perlahan, lalu wajahnya menenang. Ia berjalan sedikit naik ke pundakku lalu meletakkan satu kakinya di wajahku.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Naruto. Sekarang lihat," tanpa menunggu aba-aba lain, Ino menolehkan wajahku ke tangga di sebelah kiri. Dan Shion ada di sana. Menatap ke arahku layaknya orang gila. "Selain bajingan-mesum mungkin sekarang di kepalanya kau dianggap tak lebih dari orang sinting."

Aku lantas bangkit dan bergegas menghampiri Shion yang terus menuruni tangga dengan menghindari kontak muka denganku, sedangkan Ino jatuh—dan kehadirannya tak lagi kurasakan.

"S-Shion, yang kau lihat barusan hanya—"

"Demamku naik. Karenanya aku melihat kau berbicara sendiri dengan intensitas yang tak pernah kuliat," Shion menuruni anak tangga terakhir dan dengan bertumpu pada dinding, berjalan ke arah dapur. Aku mengikutinya, menahan keinginan kuat untuk membantunya. "Hanya halusinasi saja. Kuharap."

Terima kasih banyak, Ino. Kau membuat hidupku menjadi lebih liar.

Kali ini, Shion hampir jatuh untuk ketiga kalinya karena masih mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh di dinding rata. Kedua pipiku mendadak panas begitu kutampar kuat-kuat—kupingku bahkan sempat berdenging. Tanpa peduli protes dan perlawanannya—meski dalam kondisinya sekarang, Shion berhasil mendaratkan beberapa pukulan—aku membopongnya ke salah satu kursi di dapur dan meletakannya di sana.

Shion menatapku tak suka, dan sebelum mulutnya mengatakan apa pun, aku memotongnya. "Baiklah, Shion. Maaf karena tiba-tiba membantumu, tapi aku lelaki dan aku tak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita harus tersiksa hanya untuk berjalan ke dapur." Matanya masih tajam, tapi suasananya perlahan mengendur. Shion memilih diam, membiarkan ku untuk melanjutkan. "Maaf juga untuk sebelumnya, aku sempat membentakmu. Saat kau sehat nanti, kau boleh menghajarku sampai puas." Benar, dan meski belum pernah melihat Shion melakukannya, kuharap hanya beberapa tulang yang patah.

"Pegang janjimu. Dan jangan lari saat itu terjadi."

"Kau bisa mengikatku, jika perlu," balasku dengan tawa ringan mengakhirinya. Dan meski sangat sedikit, aku bisa melihat kalau sudut bibir Shion naik. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu harus ke dapur dengan demam tinggimu?"

"Apa lagi? Aku butuh air. Yang ada di kamarku sudah habis, jadi aku berniat untuk mengambilnya."

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan menyandarkan tubuh bagian bawah di pinggiran meja. "Kenapa kau tak meminta seseorang untuk membawakannya untukmu? Bisa bahaya kalau kau jatuh saat menuruni tangga, kan."

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu Ibu. Dan kau sibuk bicara dengan imajinasimu."

"Yah, maaf. Aku tak tahu kau datang," kuambil gelas di meja belakangku lalu mengisinya dengan air mineral dari dispenser terdekat dan menyerahkannya ke Shion. "Lain kau bisa memanggilku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Shion meminumnya dan membuat dapur dipenuhi oleh suara tegukannya gelas di tangannya kosong. "Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Hanya dengan satu terima kasih dan aku sudah melupakan segala hal buruk tentangnya. Ternyata Shion yang kukenal memang yang terbaik. "Kau butuh yang lain? Atau langsung kembali ke kamarmu?"

"Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat."

Shion bangkit dari duduknya, dan aku menghampirinya lebih cepat sebelum ia sempat jatuh. Ia menolak pertolonganku dan berhasil melakukan 3 langkah sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke meja. Aku berjalan ke hadapannya, berjongkok—melebarkan punggungku padanya. Ia berniat mengabaikanku dan berusaha sendiri, tapi tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Punggungku ada di sana untuk menahan lalu mulai menggendongnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," ucap Shion. Nadanya memberontak tapi demam tinggi yang menjalar ke tubuhku juga tak bisa diganggu gugat. Alhasil tangannya mencengkram pundaku sebagai protes.

"Tanpa meninggalkan benjol?" balasku ringan.

Hanya beberapa langkah dan kurasakan kalau napas Shion menjadi lebih tenang dan teratur. Tubuhnya melemas dan sepenuhnya di sandarkan padaku.

...

..

.

_**TBC**_

.

..

...

Um, banyak permintaan maaf untuk para _readers _sekalian. Di tengah jalan pembuat chap ini diriku tiba-tiba gak ada mood. Alhasil, diriku diemin kira-kira seminggu dan itu malah gak ngebantu /slap. Feelnya malah ilang karena seminggu _full _gak nulis—salahin KBM sekolah. Jadi maaf kalau dari segi pembawaannya kurang /bow.

Dan permintaan maaf kedua. Kayaknya gak bakal jadi _Three Shot. _Berdasarkan penimbangan kalau di jadiin 3 chap, perchapnya bakalan panjang. Niat awalnya sih buat fic ini ceritanya gak terlalu panjang, simpel aja—prolog, klimaks, end. Tapi ternyata jadi meber~ =3=a

Permintaan maaf selanjutnya. Soal nama Naruto yang jadi Menma, semoga gak ada yang terganggu sama yang satu ini hoho.

Banyak terima kasih kepada _readers _yang sudah baca fic sebelumnya dan nyempetin ngasih _review_nya, itu bisa jadi penyemangat buat diriku pribadi hoho.

Terima kasih banyak juga yang baca chap ini. Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan, kesalahan atau kesamaan ide. CMIIW.


End file.
